The way of Detectives
by NadiaMiki
Summary: After Atem left, Anzu discovered her talent to be a detective.For 2 years she disappeared from her friends and secretly training on to be a detective, receiving many cases. One day, the fate went to meet her. Atem has came back.
1. Talent

**Hi there ! This is my first fanfic for yu-gi-oh. One of my stupid ideas though hahaha... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Here is the plot:**

_Anzu got really __desperate after Atem went to Afterlife. She thought she will never meet him anymore and her love will never be replied to him. Anzu also discovered she got another talents other than dancing. It was a talent to be a detective. She met Miki Yamamoto who will be her partner on cases. 2 years has passed as the 18-year-old girl began to receive any cases that included murders, kidnapping, bombers, thefts, and many other cases. Then the destined day come when Anzu lost her memories and meet Atem, finally. How this two love birds show their loves to each other? How will Atem and his friends help Anzu to regain her lost memories?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Talent**

**(Anzu's P.O.V.)**

Crying all along really wont making me feeling better. The reason I was crying from the afternoon till this night was because a certain person. A person who from the past. A Pharaoh. A person who has entered a place named Afterlife. Oh I really missed him so dear. Why he have to go? Why he have to leave us? Leave me?

Atem has made his leave today and the tomb has been destroyed after he went in. No more memories about him. No more.

The thought of he will never meet us anymore making me sad and hurt. I just couldn't stand this pain and hurt not being able to tell him my true feelings to him.

Stupid me.

I don't deserve him. He was a Pharaoh. And I? Just an ordinary high school girl with no big talent about playing Duel Monster.

**TING TONG.**

I heard the door went ringing but I ignored it. After all its not of my business. I could hear my mom went to the door and greeted the guest. It was almost 9 p.m. I thought. Maybe I have to go to sleep and forget everything about this. Geez its driving me crazy.

"Anzu! There is a guest for you." my mom shouted from downstairs as I raised an eyebrow.

Who is this guest?

Maybe its Yugi or Jounouchi coming to see if I alright after today's day. Maybe I just have to pass it. But I felt its none of them because mom would shout Yugi's name and would scream at Jounouchi for eating too much food at her refrigerator.

Curiosity went through me as I went out from my small room to the downstairs, the living room.

I walked and saw a girl. About my age probably. She has this long messy black hair down until her shoulder or maybe went through a bit, her two side bangs were longer than her other hair. She wore a quite odd clothes. An inner dark blue shirt with a long yellow dress as her outer plus white streaky yellow-orange short pants. Is she copied Kaiba's long white jacket?

She had this dark brown eyes and were stood up looking at me. I tilted my head. I never saw her. Infact I never saw her in Domino City.

"Hello. Are you Anzu Mazaki?" she asked, I could hear a cold voice on her tone.

I nodded, "Yes that's me. And who are you?" I asked while gesturing her to sat down. My mom went out from the kitchen and bring a tea to the girl. She thanked my mom but not taking a glance on the tea. Mom went out as she knew that she have to leave us spoke in private

"Miki Yamamoto is my name." she bowed formally, "I came here to ask you if you want to join us. You see our department had set their eyes on you because of you intelligence." She spoke bluntly.

I frowned and confused face showing out, "Excuse me… What is this are you talking about? I don't understand what department you are talking about."

She blinked and smack her forehead lightly, "Ah yes! I forgot. Well, its not department for a better words. Its like an organization. Organization of Detectives." She smiled for the first I saw it. But, detectives? Are you serious? I mean I have never included in any cases and I never went to any hypothesis about murders.

"I… I don't have such a talent to be a detective." I spoke hesitantly.

"Nonsense! You got it! You just don't know that you got the talent. We will train you of course." She smiled again making me couldn't refuse her invitation… but…

"Oh come on Anzu! Please?" she made a big pleaded puppy eyes. "I know it since I have always spying on you. You got this perfect brain and I know one day you will be a great meitantei (Detective) !" she chirped cheerfully, I couldn't help but smile at her. She is so childish. Wait. She said that she always spying on me?

"Wait. You always spy at me?" I asked with a gasped went out from my mouth.

She nodded but her smile faded away, "Im sorry but that was an order. You see, in the organization we always have partners and since I don't have partner on me. Could you be my partner? We can learn to be detective together!" she exclaimed and clasped her hand in happiness. I was wondering why this girl didn't have any partners. But then again hesitation went through me.

"But.."

She looked down to her lap as if she knew my answer will be no. At the same time my mom went in, "Anzu… I heard all of it. It seems you really got the talent to be detectives." She smiled, not a sad smile but a proud smile. Proud that her only daughter got the talent to be a detective. Well, in Domino City we rarely find any detectives but you will always find a duelist and Im tired of seeing duelist. It was like a remembrance of Atem.

"Mom. Are you sure of letting me to go?" I asked sternly looking at her gaze, I got her smiling face as the replied and a nod from her.

"A note for you, your existence will be erased after you went in to the organization, Anzu. Your data at the government will be deleted and your friends, Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Shizuka, Mai, Otogi, Kaiba, Mokuba you will never meet them anymore. Is that okay for you?" she looked at me with a concern face. She is concern about me? How sweet of her, I guess she really went spying me everyday. She even knew all my friends. That means for all over those days I got a stalker?

I smiled assuring to her, "Its okay. I have decided to join you, Yamamoto. Because I know this is my fate. Other than to be dancer."

Miki formed a smile and giggled, "Yeah. And just call me Miki. Its not very comfortable to call me Yamamoto." She pouted childishly. I laughed at her childish like. Its so cute though.

"Anyway Mrs. Mazaki. I have a request on you. Since we wont take you and you will stay her, mind telling Anzu's friends that she uhm… went abroad or something that made her seems disappeared?" I raised my eyebrows on her, are you kidding?

"You want me to act that Anzu disappeared?" Mrs. Mazaki frowned with Miki nodded she added that Anzu's training to detectives must be really secret and she didn't want any of my friends knew or they will make a huge problem on the organization.

Mrs. Mazaki nodded in agreement as Miki asked to start packing my clothes because we will go to the building. Of course the main building isn't in Domino City. Far away to Japan since Domino City quite far to the capital City. Miki said to me that we will have to leave tonight and she has prepared everything to me.

After I packed everything, I hugged my mom and kissed her good-bye, saying that I will always write to her as she nodded, "Be my proud daughter." She smiled for the last time as Miki and went out from my house.

Good Bye Domino City.

Good Bye Yugi.

Good Bye Jounouchi, Honda, Shizuka, Mai, Otogi, Kaiba and Mokuba.

And Good Bye Atem.

I will start a new life on me.

A new talent that hidden on me, I will learn how to be a great detective.

"I know this is hard for you. Im truly sorry to drag you. I hope you could meet your friends one day after we succeed to be a great detectives." She smiled to me as I nodded.

"No sorry, please. I want this on my own. I choose this path and I wont regret it."

Miki smiled to me, as we walked in the cold night street, "Alright then, my friends had waited us in other street."

"Anyway, Miki. You seems not a Japanese, well aside from your eyes and face. Your accents are quite..well…" I hesitant to said but Miki turning to me a smile face and giggled.

"Wow, you really have a great talent to be detective. Well, Im a half Japanese. My mom is half Indonesian half Chinese women and my father is Japanese. I stayed for 14 years in Indonesian and I just moved here about 2 years ago. My Japanese still got some mistakes though because I always spoke in Indonesian, Hokkien, Chinese languages so its become habit." She laughed, not bothering to tell her true nationality. An Indonesian girl huh? Cool.

"So how many languages you could spoke so far?" my curiosity was eating me but I truly want to know about my will-be-partner.

"I could spoke 5 now, Japanese, English, Indonesia, Hokkien, and Chinese. But my Japanese still beginner though."

"Cool. You have to teach me sometimes." I smiled.

Its interesting to have a new life with a new talent on me. Not to mention to have a new friend that will be my partner soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Info: Miki Yamamoto is one of my Oc :) hope you didn't mind I put my Oc on it...<strong>

**Well, I got nothing to say but I really need some reviews and comments about my newly story... Thanks for everyone who had read this!**

**Sincerely,**

_NadiaMiki_


	2. Egypt

**Hi again! Here is the next chapter! well long enough I guess. Answers for the reviewers!**

**Animala Swan: thanks! Im glad that you like it!**

**Yuki the wolf: thanks! hum... I think they might went to Afterlife, or maybe went straight to heaven XD**

**dany14-black8: errr... gracias? hehehe... I couldn't speak Spanish much but Im glad that you like it!**

**I am so happy that I got 2 likes on this story! Thank you very much, guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Egypt**

**Tokyo, Capital City of Japan. In the morning.**

2 years after Anzu was being taken away to the detective training, she and her partner, Miki Yamamoto in a year have finished their trainings as they quickly assigned to some cases by their superiors. From case to case, they had done well with some helps from another detectives who has graduated from the trainings as well. They seem really involved in many dangerous cases from over the world.

Anzu was relaxed when she finally persuaded the reporters to just write their names anonymous. The reporters seem agreed but Anzu got really hard persuading them though.

"Hey, Anzu. Have you written the reports to the Mr. Daniel? He will get mad again if you didn't." Miki came to her as they sat their own office, Anzu was groaning in the pain and muttered stupid paper works under her breath.

"Fine…" she replied with an annoyed tone. Mr. Daniel, or Daniel Grip was one of the highest superior under the OFD. He was quite amazed when Miki finally brought Anzu 2 years ago and asked her why she wanted to join the organization. Turned out that Anzu really got her talent on her investigation and hypothesis.

"The last case was really extreme. The murder was trying to kill me for Lord's sake!" the brunette hissed annoyingly as Miki laughed at her who was writing and scribing on the paper reports. 'It was her turn to write it and I wont make her begging to me to write the paper reports after she had begged with her puppies eyes to wrote down 2 last cases reports', Miki thought.

"Well, I came right in time wasn't I?" the raven hair laughed as she looked at the pouted girl who continued to wrote the reports.

"Geez, Miki. Stop being so proud of yourself." Anzu smirked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Domino City, far away from Tokyo.<strong>

"Hey Yugi! Look this card is way so cool!" a dirty blonde boy showed a monster card on a tri-colored hair, Black, Violet and yellow bangs. It looked weird though. The boy named Yugi has this violet big innocent eyes.

"Really, Jounouchi? Let me see. Oh wow! Nice trap card Jounouchi! It's a Semi-Limited card! Where did you get it?" Yugi curiously asked the blonde who named Jounouchi.

Jounouchi smirked and laughed proudly to himself, "I got this after I battled someone strong. Wow Man, he really tough guy!"

"Well, you looked pathetic up there." A spiky brunette stepped and smack Jounouchi's head.

"Hey! What's that for Honda!" he growled angrily as Honda snickered, Yugi looked at them with a smile on his face, 'I hope Anzu is here too. With us.' He sighed deeply.

The three boys decided to go to the Game Shop where Yugi lived and where his grandfather worked to sell cards. The way on the Yugi's house filled with chit-chatted and joked which Honda threw. They laughed hardly as they arrived and saw Yugi's grandfather, Suguroku Mutou who was sweeping the road from the leaves.

"Hey grandfather!" Yugi waved to his beloved grandfather.

"Oh hello Yugi. Jounouchi and Honda too." The old man greeted them with a smile. "How are you today, you two?" Suguroku asked Honda and Jounouchi who bickering each other and stopped when the old man asked them.

"Never been better. I got this semi-limited card!" he exclaimed proudly as he showed the trap card who written: "Magic Cylinder"

"Nice card there." The old man just nodded his head proud of his former student had improved into a better duelist but he will never win over Yugi especially Atem.

Suddenly a noisy sound was heard on the inside of the shop. It was the telephone ringing noisily. Yugi quickly went in to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Mutou Residence." He spoke out politely.

"_Hello? Yugi, is that you?"_ A voice that Yugi seemed to know.

"Ishizu-san? What happened?" he asked with slight confused tone, wondering why the former millennium-necklace holder wanted to call him.

"_Yugi, I have news to you, the temple where the Pharaoh's have left went on move. I got a feeling that Pharaoh will come to the future."_

Yugi almost choked his throat out when he heard Ishizu's news, "Are you serious? Atem will come? To the future?" Happiness came to Yugi's heart, he never thought the Pharaoh will come after this 2 years. He really missed that doppelganger of his, Yugi has treated Atem as his own brother after all.

"_Yes, Yugi. I had called Mai, Otogi, Bakura and Kaiba's brothers to come to the airport tomorrow, we, I have called Kaiba to made the tickets to you all."_

"So, are Jounouchi, Honda and Shizuka joining too?" Yugi asked, not wanting to leave his best friends.

"Of course they will. We will fetch you all after you have arrived tomorrow." With that Ishizu end the phone, Yugi hung the phone with a happy feeling he got in his heart, he went outside to tell his friends and his grandfather.

They got shocked but felt happy that one of their long lost friend will come back from the Afterlife. Yugi couldn't help but smile at Jounouchi who will drag Atem to duel after he arrived. He wondered if Atem will get his own flesh and blood body.

**Tokyo.**

"You aren't joking are you, Sir?" Miki asked Daniel Grip, her and Anzu's superior.

"Nope and Im positive. A client from a Egypt have asked for some help. Apparently this guy got a warn from the killer. So its your job now." He smiled to the girls who wide opened mouth.

"Egypt? Why so far?" Anzu frowned.

"I don't know but what's our motto?" he asked them, crossing his arm in his chest.

"To always accept any case and solve it." Anzu solemnly said as she looked unbelief to her superior.

"Good, tomorrow you two will depart from Tokyo to Egypt and here are the tickets. Investigate it and reports if anything dangerous went to you. Now dismiss." The girls bowed down and took the tickets. They went out straight to the exit. Miki sighed.

"Great. Its so great. Im so happy we got this job." She sarcastically spoke.

"Now now Miki. Your third personality went out again." Anzu sighed looking at her partner who stomped annoyed.

'Well, its not bad request after all. We just have to investigate who is the killer by using our logical brain. But why I got a really strange feeling. Oh well.' Anzu shrugged it off as she calmed Miki down by putting her hand on Miki's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Domino City.<strong>

"I just couldn't wait to step on Egypt again and meeting Atem! Its like a thousand years we haven't meet him." Jounouchi grinned widely seeing the team have arrived minus Kaiba and Mokuba who didn't want to be included to the team.

"Hey you dog, shut up your barking there." Kaiba told him with his cold voice while Mokuba chuckled secretly at the word 'dog' Kaiba give to Jounouchi.

"What you…!" the dirty blond guy almost hit Kaiba as Yugi and Honda held him, preventing from him to hit Kaiba or the brunette will surely wreck his neck out.

"Jounouchi, you such a child." Mai crossed her hands elegantly, stood there with a slight sigh coming out from her mouth.

"Alright guys, cut it out. Now Kaiba, isn't it the time we will depart to Egypt?" Otogi looked at Kaiba who scoffing out and lead the way to the plane. Everyone followed him as Honda helped Shizuka's white suitcase. It was a medium suitcase though not the same as Mai's big purple suitcase. Wondering what was inside of her big suitcase.

"Anyway, I thought we left someone." Mai looked around the group, Yugi noticed this as his face went sadden, Jounouchi, Honda, Bakura, Shizuka and Otogi looked down on the floor.

"Its Anzu. She disappeared when we went to her house 2 years ago. Her mother told us that Anzu have disappeared after she went home from Egypt. She didn't leave any notes or anything. She even didn't take any of her shirts. Now, we don't know if she still alive or…not." Yugi almost wet his cheek with his warm tears but held it back as Shizuka went sniffled silently, Honda quickly patted Shizuka's hair and said something to calm her down.

"We even couldn't search her everywhere with Kaiba's technology." Yugi spoke again only to make more sadden.

Mai looked shocked, she didn't know that her brunette friend went missing after the Ceremonial Battle. 'It really depressed her, huh?' Mai thought.

"Argh! I know Anzu still alive! She is ANZU after all! She will never kill herself over something like that! She is a brave and strong girl!" Jounouchi encouraged his friends as they looked up and smiled at the encouraging boy.

"Yeah, Jounouchi's right. Anzu might still alive… somewhere out there." Yugi smiled. Mokuba shouted at them to move quickly or the plane will fly in a few minutes. They panicked and ran as fast as they could.

* * *

><p><strong>Egypt. Anzu and Miki. 12.30<strong>

**(Anzu's P.O.V.)**

"Okay, now what? We have arrived in Egypt and we have to look the client's house?" Miki irritated asking me who just sighed and nodded, I don't know what had she eaten this past 2 days. She looked grumpy, but oh well, maybe she didn't have any mood on it.

We went to find a taxi and I asked the address where has written on the note I received from Mr. Daniel. The driver nodded and gestured us to get in.

"I really have to stop eating something spicy for one week." Miki grumbled and sighed as we went in, I frowned. What?

"What have you eaten? Don't tell me that you ate the green chilies from your mother's country!" I screamed angrily on her as she closed her ears and shut her eyes making a hurt pose.

She nodded and grin innocently to me, I sighed. She really have to stop eating that chilies or she wont be doing this job seriously. The drove was about 20 minutes and we had arrived in a medium-sized house near to the desert. We paid the driver and thanked him.

Miki knocked the door of the house a few times as the door opened we saw a middle-aged man about 40 and a middle age woman too. We frowned and looked each other. 'Is this really the client?'

"Excuse me, are you the one who sent us the request to investigate someone who is going to kill you?" I asked the middle-aged man who looked shocked and nodded.

"Yes! That was me! Come in come in. You must be the detectives that were sent, am I right?" the middle-aged man asked us to come inside.

"Yes, both of us." Miki looked solemnly as she sat down on the couch. The house was like an average house in Egypt, but with different scenes and they looked ancient.

"Now, please tell us the story, Mr…" I forgot to ask his name as I stopped and the middle-aged man smiled to me with a warm smile.

"Mehen is my name. And this is my wife, Mary." He pointed to his wife who sat next to him, we smiled to them. "My name is Anzu and this is my partner, Miki." I pointed to Miki who bowed and smiled.

"Please, you two young girls. Please help us." Mary sniffled with her husband on his arms. We know this is hard for two middle-aged to face this reality but what to say?

"Then, tell us everything. We will definitely help you." I said, assured them with my warm smiled. They nodded and started the story.

"It was 5 days ago when Mary and I went to the market to buy some errands. We saw a piece of paper lying on the front of our door house, I picked it up and read the note. It said like this:

_I will personally kill you._

_Just wait the day and you will suffer the hell._

_C'sS_

We freaked out after we saw the note and tried to send a request letter to OFD in Japan." Mehen finished his story. He looked down and begged us to help him.

C'sS? I looked on Miki who crossed her arms and widened her eyes.

"C'sS? What the hell is that name?" Miki asked me with a frowned and I shrugged don't know.

Hm. This is odd. Is this some kind of revenge? "Mr. Mehen, is there anyone want to revenge on you? Maybe your old rival or someone you have hurt?" I asked the old man who looked confused and shook his head.

"No. In fact we got well along with the citizens." He replied. Mary still cried on Mehen's arms. I couldn't help but felt sympathized on them.

"Don't worry about it! We definitely investigate this situation. For the time being, please don't go out from this house." I tried to assured them.

Mary looked at me with disbelief, "How about the food? I have to shop to the market to make breakfast, lunch and dinner."

I smiled, "Miki and I will take turn on shopping, you just have to write down the things you want to buy." Miki looked at me with good-job-Anzu face and smiled.

We went out and said good-bye to the man and woman, we told them that we will stay at nearby hotel so if something went odd just go and find us. I made a tasked for both of me and Miki.

"Miki, I want you to investigate in the market. I will search for clue if there are something odd on the citizens." I assigned to her as she smiled and nodded.

"Roger, Anzu. But it might take me for whole day to investigate it. But before that we have to book a room so that I could take rest after the investigation." Miki straightened her rigid body.

"Okay." We decided to take a nearby hotel called, "Egypt's Hotel." Not too shabby name.

* * *

><p><strong>Egypt. Yugi and friends. 1.00 p.m.<strong>

"Good day, Yugi. Its so nice to see you again." Ishizu greeted them with a smile along Rishid and Marik who stood behind their sister. They smiled welcoming to Yugi and his friends.

"I really was shocked when the temple when on moving." Marik crossed his arm coolly.

Rishid nodded and told them the story, apparently yesterday the temple of where Pharaoh's 7 millennium items was to be put shaking and it was signing that the Pharaoh of 3000 thousand years ago will coming to future life and that's why the 3 siblings quickly called them and told the news.

"Wow. Then we will meet Atem again!" Honda cheered happily.

"Tch. What a fairy tale." Kaiba scowled annoyed.

"Now Kaiba. You still didn't believe it wasn't a fairy tale?" Bakura teased him. Kaiba glared dangerously at him who seemed to ignore him.

"Anyway, we will stay a nearby hotel. Not quite far from the temple though." Marik said.

Everyone nodded minus the Kaiba's brother who quickly dismissed because he got works to do. An excuse of not wanting to stuck their body with stupid human. Ishizu lead them to the car which parked outside of the airport.

"Egypt's Hotel?" Shizuka asked with a slight tilting her head.

"It will be our stay. It was quite cheap though." Marik smiled to the brunette much to annoy Honda and Otogi who just glared the silver hair tanned guy. Mai giggled seeing the two jealous guy, she then sighed. The thought that Anzu has gone and nowhere to be found was killing her heart. She still remembered the girl always be the supportive for them, her heart of friendship was strong to them but after Atem left, her heart shattered.

'Poor Anzu. She really loves Atem. But now Atem has came back, what will we say about her?' she was deeply in thought until Jounouchi called her for over 3 times and asked what's happened to her. She just shook her head and smiled, "Nothing. Im fine." She replied quickly.

"Here we are." Rishid stopped on the hotel and parked the car. It was an average hotel. Not too big and not too luxurious too. They took their suitcases and bags and went inside to book the rooms. The boys must share their room and that include Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi and Bakura . The girls are Mai, Shizuka and Ishizu.

Marik and Rishid will share the room beside them. Their rooms were on 2nd floor and Jounouchi's room was 213, Mai's 214 and Marik's 215. Ishizu informed them that they will have a quick unpack things and meet each other on the outside of the hotel. They will soon ready to go to the temple of where Atem will come.

Little did they know that the fate soon will lead them to their lost friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... is it okay?<strong>

**Review please! Any comments, any suggestions, any critics I will welcome those :D**

**Thanks for everyone who read my story,**

**Sincerely,**

**NadiaMiki**


	3. Revived

**Hi there... Uhm... its my next chapter... and thanks for the Reviewers:**

**Germantownmaiden: to be honest I actually cut the scenes Anzu and Miki went training because I dont know how to make it hahaha...Im sorry if it is hard to follow *bowed*thanks ! I hope you enjoyed this one. Its a little short though...**

**dany14-black8: okay... guess I will keep up you with google translator...gracias y espero que disfruten el capítulo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Revived**

**Temple of the Pharaoh. 2.00 p.m.**

"Wow, the last we got here the temple was collapsed and we almost buried alive." Jounouchi smirked widely as they went in to the dark temple, Marik brought the torch and guided them.

"Well, we managed to fix them in these past 2 years." Ishizu commented, hearing the echoed of their own footsteps making them shivered. It was dark and cold. Ghost? Well, the only ghost was Atem that will come from Afterlife. Neither in ghost form or in flesh blood form they wont know it until they saw it by their own eyes.

"Jounouchi! Quit talking more walking!" Mai hissed with her high pitch voice.

After a long walk, they finally arrived at the center of the temple. Looking awed that they got candles around it, Marik switched off his torch. The hall filled with many ancient Egyptian pictures and writing. The center of the hall got a lied human pose with 7 millennium items lying there in their correct places.

"So, this is where Atem will come?" Honda awed at the scene.

"Yeah. I got feeling that he will arrive soon." Ishizu smiled to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Market Place. 2.10 p.m.<strong>

**(Anzu's P.O.V.)**

This is strange. Yeah. Quite strange…I have asked some citizens here about Mehen and Mary and what are their respond? Here are the citizens I had asked on.

"_Oh, the couple was kind and friendly to everyone. I never heard anyone got any grudges." A man who sold fruits pondered. He asked me what happened but I shook my head and smiled said nothing really important._

"_Well, they were quite well-known in this town. Sometimes they went to my store to buy some clothes and smiling to some silky material. I don't think someone got grudges on them." A young woman with long black hair that I investigated on crossed her arms and pondering._

"_Mehen and Mary? Ah yes! They were really quite known because of their kindness and friendliness. Sometimes when New Year came they went to my store to buy some foods to give it to some poor children. We were quite amazed by then. Grudge? I don't know…" An old man shrugged as I widened my eyes unbelief. They were so kind and who the hell this person wanted to kill them? I thought._

"_Oh yes. I recognized them, sis. They sometimes bought some flowers from me because I looked down and my goods haven't been sold any yet. They were really so kind ! And I will never forget them! Anyway, why did you ask? I didn't know anyone who has a grudge on them." A girl about 10 year-old who sold flowers asked me as I shook my head and smiled, I bought a red flower from her as she smiled widely and thanked me._

"_Oh the two couple who gonna be old, huh? Yeah, I know them for some reason. They went to my shop went their clocks were broken. I admitted they were quite friendly although I have these bad attitudes toward some certain customers. But one think I know I have never heard someone took a grudge on them because they never did any crimes. And why you ask, Miss?" a young man told me with his little bad attitude, he really wasn't joking about his bad attitude. I shook my head and replied that I was just curious._

I have asked this 5 citizens and yet I haven't found any CLUE ! Darn it! Why these have to be so difficult? And yet this was just so strange…! Strange enough to be suspect. I was wondering if Miki got some information on her investigation as I wrote on my black small note in vertical way and read it over and over. The citizens that I have asked, I wrote their replies on my note so maybe I will get some hint within it.

I took my phone out and dialed Miki's number. I put my phone on my right ear as I wondered around the town to find some more clues.

"_Hello, Miki here. Hey Anzu, have you found something?"_ Miki said at the end of the phone.

I shrugged, "Negative. They all said that Mehen and Mary were kind enough not to get some grudges, how about you?"

"_Me neither, but I will try my best to investigate more. Anyway, have you eaten your lunch, yet? I have ate anyway, so don't forget to eat too!"_ even I couldn't see her I knew that she put one of her hand on her hip and make an angry pose.

"Fine. Fine." Well then, call me if you got some information." I sighed.

"_Roger, Anzu!"_ she hung up the phone and I put back my blue phone on my pocket.

It was really hot on this Egypt, oh well, Egypt was near dessert and dessert was so hot for Lord's sake! I really have to eat some at the time I will also try to talk with the citizens to ask more information.

* * *

><p><strong>Temple of Pharaoh. 2.30 p.m.<strong>

It was shining really bright, Yugi and the others forced to cover their eyes with their arms. Something was going to come out. No. Its not something…but someone.

Someone? No again. Yugi opened his eyes little bit to see there wasn't one shadow but merely 8 shadows ! 'Hey… could it be…' Yugi thought as he widened his eyes with delighted feeling on him. He knew them.

The light went slowly faded revealing 8 humans from the Afterlife. Still wearing their pride Egyptian clothes. White and gold. Stood in the center, the tri-colored hair who resembled to Yugi but this one got more wild and spiked yellow hair and bangs and tanned skin. Well, none other than the Pharaoh who smiling to them.

"Atem!" Yugi shouted and went to hug her former brother.

"Yugi." He replied and replied his hug, he missed his doppelganger version innocent. The other 7 looked pleased on the scenes. Jounouchi was the one who shouted at them.

"Wow Hey! Aren't you all the priests we saw in the last battle? And look who here guys, another Kaiba!" he laughed and pointed at the doppelganger of Kaiba none other than Priest Seto himself. Seto scowled at Jounouchi.

"And where is this Kaiba guy?" Seto scoffing out, not liking what Jounouchi said earlier.

"He went to work. He said he didn't want to involve in this stupid fairy tale." Otogi said to Seto as he scowled and muttered something.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Pharaoh." Ishizu and her brothers bowed at Atem.

"Its nice to meet you too, Ishizu." Atem smiled at the woman who smiled back, she then went to her doppelganger and smiled to her, "It's a nice to meet my old ancestor." She extended her hand, "Ishizu is my name."

Ishizu's doppelganger smiled back to her future reincarnation, "My name is Isis. I take it that you are also one who hold the millennium necklace?"

Ishizu nodded, "But I was former. Now I don't hold it because it was sacred now."

Atem introduced his friends to his priests for some have known them such as Yugi, Honda and Jounouchi. "Guys, these are my priests. Meet Mahad and his apprentice Mana." He pointed to the spiky brunette girl who smiled childishly and Mana's teacher who wearing his pride priests clothes. He bowed to Yugi and others.

"Then, Karim and Shada." Atem pointed and the muscular raven hair guy and a bald guy which got marks on his head. Karim and Shada greeted them with Jounouchi and Honda looked each other and grinned, they started to talk to the 2 priests.

"And last but not least, Shimon, my vizier back in the Egyptian." Atem pointed on a white spiky hair old man who resembled much to grandfather Suguroku.

"Hello, kids." He greeted with a smile.

"Wow! You really resembled to Suguroku ojii-san(grandfather) !" Shizuka spoke up making Shimon frowned.

"And who is this Suguroku guy?" he asked with a slight confused. "He is your reincarnation as Yugi's grandfather and the one who took me in when I lived in the future back 2 years ago." Atem explained pointing to Yugi who smiled, Shimon made an 'oh' mouth and smile formed on his face.

"I would like to see my future reincarnation." He said to Yugi who nodded.

"But he isn't here because he has to watch the shop, maybe we could take you to Japan and meet him personally." Yugi cheerfully said while Shimon laughed with his old laughing.

"Argh! You Thief Bakura! How dare you come to this sacred place!" Seto screamed on Bakura who squeaked frightened, his dark side has gone and now he is the original shy and kind Bakura.

"Now, Seto. Calm down. He isn't Thief Bakura but he is his reincarnation. And believe me, he is the kindest and friendly guy and also quite shy." Yugi tried to calm Seto who earlier went uncontrollably looking at Bakura with his fierce eyes resembled much to Kaiba.

"Are you sure?" Seto glared at Bakura who nodded his head vigorously. They all sighed in relieved, there could be seen that the Ishtars are having a quite chit-chatted with Isis since she was Ishizu's old ancestor. Isis was pleased to see Marik and Rishid.

Honda and Jounouchi were having a quite time talking to Karim and Shada since they didn't talk much but they went smooth. Shada was laughing at Jounouchi's joke and Karim was having a fun time talking to Honda who was talking about his martial arts. Karim was so pleased when Honda asked him to join him to practice every morning.

Mana and Mahad had a good talk with Otogi and Mai about the monsters. Seto was still glaring at the shy Bakura. Poor Bakura.

"Anyway Atem, why are you coming to this future?" Yugi asked him, Atem formed a warm smile.

"Well, we got a second chance to life by the Gods. I told the Gods that I could be bring some of my priests too." Atem bluntly said with a joy on his heart that he finally able to live in the future. He desperately wanted to see Anzu since he left her without saying anything and she must be broken heart.

"So, where is Anzu? I didn't see her anyway. Don't tell me that she didn't come." Yugi shocked at the question, his face went from delighted to sadness. Everyone too looked sad.

"Even worst. She was… disappeared." Yugi finally found his voice, his tears almost went down but he held it. He didn't want to cry in front of Atem. Shizuka sobbed silently, Honda went to her and hugged her.

Atem's eyes widened in fear and shocked, "Disappear…You say?" Yugi nodded, his head looked down. Jounouchi once again said to them that they don't have to worry, he knew that Anzu will just be alright and she might went to somewhere.

Jounouchi's statement lightened Atem and Yugi, not just the two of them but all of them who knew well Anzu, "Thanks Jounouchi. We will definitely find her." Atem said and they went out from the temple to the hotel.

'The reason why I was so desperate to have a second chance to live because I wanted to meet Anzu and now that she disappeared I have to find her.' Atem's face went on serious, thought that he might be able to find Anzu… somewhere or… some random places in Egypt.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it okay? Well, my guess it is not but what ever... XD<strong>

**I hope everyone who read this chapter could enjoy... Review please? hehehe...**

**Any comments, critics, suggestions whatever, I welcomed it! I love suggestions! hehehe**

**Sincerely,**

**NadiaMiki X3**


	4. Reunited almost

**Sorry for the late update! School exams are sucks! Well anyway I thanked Germantownmaiden for helping this chapter :) so happy I could get a nice betareader !**

**No more stalking then... I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: dont own anything except Miki Yamamoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Reunited… almost**

**Hotel's restaurant. 3.00 p.m.**

Anzu gasped and pressed a hand to her chest as she felt a spark of sorts flash through her. 'Wh-whoa..what in the world was that? It felt like something was pulling me, but what?' She shrugged it off and went to her investigation. She was now wearing a blue inner shirt with white jacket covered her, short black pants and white boots. She also wore blue glasses and her hair was tied in semi-ponytail.

She sighed, 'Why I was wearing glasses and my hair tied up? Oh yeah, it was so hot and the glasses looked cool. Well whatever.'

A waitress came to her delivering her food, it was a salad, soup, and some grilled lamb. Anzu thanked her and started to eat slowly, she still aware with the situation around. She looked again to her black note and started reading it. 'Is it possible that the suspect didn't leave any clue? Then this suspect must be clever enough.' she mused silently, hand gliding through the salad.

Then, a sound from the past drifted towards her. It was a sound she never wanted to hear anymore but at the same time, she missed it terribly. Jounouchi was blabbering about foods along with Honda and Yugi who laughed. Shizuka and Mai soft voices and giggles, Bakura and Otogi who were talking about monsters, and the Ishtars were walking quietly. Anzu blinked in surprised and panicked but she calmed herself, taking a deep breath and released it. She pinched herself preventing her from being squeaked out. Eight tanned skin came along and one of the them attracting her eyes as she gazed carefully, she widened her eyes with a huge surprised.

Atem.

Atem has came back. 'Oh My Lord! Atem! He…has came back?' Anzu felt joy on her heart knowing the truth he has came back to the future and it wasn't a spirit! Atem was in his own body. Flesh and bones. But the fact smashing her, her friends included Atem must not see her or she will be doomed, 'I have to go. This is dangerous.' She panicked, quickly she ate her remaining grilled lamb. She put down the money when suddenly her phone ringing. She saw the screen it was Miki. She sighed, 'Great timing.' she silently cursing. She pressed the call button.

"Hello? Miki? What's wrong?" she asked slightly covered her nervous and panicked.

"_Yo Anzu. I got some clues! Ha! Praised me!"_ she proudly laughing as I laughed sarcastically at her proudest.

"Not funny and I wont praise you. What's the clue anyway?" she raised her eyebrows and tried to walk out from the restaurant. She saw they were discussing about the seats. Anzu quickly hid her nervous and panic as she concentrate on Miki's clues.

"_Well, its this guy I investigate on the west market place. This quite a strange to me and I swear it was slightly different from the one we want to find."_ Her voice went on solemn, the brunette frowned and walked past her 'friends' with her head bowed down.

Yugi looked at the young woman who passed them had this chocolate brown hair that was tied up into a semi-ponytail. Sky blue sunglasses hid her eyes, but he surprised himself when he imagined blue eyes behind the black leans. She was holding a blue cell-phone on her right hand. Apparently she was calling someone. Jounouchi followed his friend's gaze and he too was strucked with the fact that she was...familiar to him. "She looked familiar_._" Jounouchi said to the gangs as they looked the back of the girl curiously and nodded except the priests which they didn't know who is that young woman.

Atem eying the girl more curious, 'Her back, her body, her scenes everything on her seems familiar to me… Who is she? Its like I knew her from somewhere.'

"And what is that?" Anzu asked once she passed Yugi and the others, she sighed softly, relieved that she had passed them and now she have to get out from the hotel.

"_The guy said that they seen someone suspicious with brown cloak near Mehen's house but it wasn't directly to Mehen's house instead it was another way. In other words, the suspicious guy was near in Mehen's house but not in his house."_ Miki tried to explain to Anzu. The brunette choked her throat. 'What?' she thought.

"Then, this must be really a mystery. That suspicious guy must be the one who sent the message to Mehen, but what I was curious at why he didn't face Mehen's house instead another way. Tell me, when was it happened?" Anzu asked.

"_You wont believe it, it was 5 days ago."_ Miki smirked to herself. Anzu slightly surprised and smirked too.

"Ha! So he really is the killer." Anzu shot coolly.

"_Yep, and they were all my small clues put together. I'll let you know when I have some more. By the way, did you eat?"_ Miki asked at the on the phone.

"Of course." Anzu rolled her eyes. "But you wont believe who I saw there."

"_Try me." Miki huffed._

"Remember my friends?"

"_Yeah. Yugi, Jounouchi, and the others. What about them?"_ Anzu could know that Miki was nodding.

"They are here at the hotel. And guess who were with them?"

Miki gasped and asked Anzu who were they.

"Atem and the priests."

Silence.

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS?"_ Miki shouted at the end of the phone.

Anzu abruptly pulled the phone away from her ringing ear., "Geez Miki! You don't have to shout! I too was shocked but they were here.. alive.. flesh and blood." The brunette finished her last sentence after she found her voice which dried out from surprised.

"You cant be serious. The Pharaoh from 3000 years ago?Just make sure they dont see you at all_." _Miki adviced her partner who nodded cautiously. She hung the phone. Anzu pressed off and put her blue cell-phone on her pocket.

"Time to work, Anzu." She slapped her face lightly and walked away.

Jounouchi and Honda have eaten about 5 plates and Yugi tried to stop them but no result. Atem and the priests looked at the guys who seriously thought they have never eaten in a week. Seto frowned seeing Jounouchi and Honda as he tried to eat his own food.

"Are they always like that?" Mana asked Shizuka who smiled and nodded.

"It was fun though." Shizuka laughed softly followed by Mana's giggled.

Atem sat there in silence, he didn't even touch his food. He just looked straight with a blank expression, arms crossing each other and deeply in thoughts. Yugi and the others recognized Atem's silence and went to ask him.

"Atem, what's wrong?" No respond.

"Hello? Earth to Atem!" Jounouchi waved his hand on Atem's face.

The tanned skin startled out and looked at his friends who looked at him curiously, he shook his head, "I was just thinking... the girl that have passed over. She looked familiar. But I couldn't remember who she is. Its really killing me." He confessed. Yugi looked at his 'brother' sympathetically, he didn't what to say but he also too curious about the girl. It was a familiar scenes coming from her.

"Could it be… Anzu?" Ishizu spoke out much to surprise everyone especially Atem. "How could I forget! She really looked familiar with Anzu!" Atem snapped and stood up to catch the girl.

"Hey Atem! Where are you going?" Jounouchi shouted before he went outside of the restaurant.

"Im going to find out who she is." He smirked widely. The gangs smirked at him and went searching with Atem. Leaving the foods out, they went out to see no one there. Must be she had left out earlier than they.

"I wonder where she went to." Seto looked around.

"Lets split out. It would be easier to find her." Atem dismissed them with their nods they went into a different directions.

Anzu on the other way was still talking to some citizens and found nothing. 'Oh joy. Its like the clues are hiding from me.' She thought sarcastically. After she wrote down all the citizens comment on her black note, she put it on her pocket and sighed.

"Joy. Im stuck here. I wonder why Miki could find a clue in such a fast. Even I couldn't find any!" she stomped her feet annoyed. 'Maybe I must take some rest today. My head is spinning. I guess I have walk around in the sun bright for merely about 1 hour and 30 minutes and that's making me more annoyed with no clue. Darn it! Wait. If I went back, Yugi and the others would find me! Argh! What should I do?' she scratched her head vigorously, didn't know what to do she walked without any direction.

She heard running steps from her direction and looked up, it was Atem and Yugi. 'My God! Oh joy, here they came.' She squeaked softly and backed a step. 'They definitely were searching for me or no? Argh! Was my disguised failed? No time for that. I must run away.' She quickly averted back, trying to look calm walking back and went to the right. Running for her life.

Atem and Yugi were running to find the brunette, after they spotted her who was walking in confused they sighed relieved and planning to approach the girl. Unfortunately for them, the woman averted back and walked away from them after she looked at them with her glasses still on her eyes. They were confused and tried to walk towards the girl. The woman was turning to her right and sped up her legs. They quickly went chasing her.

"Hey you! Wait!" Atem shouted to the girl who didn't look back.

'As if. Like hell I would.' Anzu thought while still running but unfortunate for her that she tripped on exhausted. 'Oh no. I ran out of energy! Must because I used too much power on running and the fact my head is spinning right now.'

Her vision went blurry but she could still saw that the two tri-colored hairs went approached her but she could only see their shadows rather than their faces. Her pain slowly eating her consciousness as she tried to maintain her eyes from being fainted. She could see the tall shadow was about to reach her with his strong hand.

The next she found her vision went dark black. She fainted on someone's arms. Atem carried her with bridal style and rest her head on his well built chest protectively, he tightened his grip on the brunette girl. Anzu could only felt that she was carried by someone and got this warm feeling on her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the end of chapter 4... quite strange huh? Okay I admit it is really strange...<strong>

**So, review? Thanks for the read :) and thanks for the reviews!**

**Have a good day!**


	5. Found

**Sorry for the long update... And thanks for the reviews, guys! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Found**

Anzu was in the dark room, standing there with no direction. She then remembered that she was fainted and unconsciousness dragging her.

"_Where am I?"_ she asked herself and looked around the place. Nothing. Its just a black. Then she looked a small light on her direction which bigger and bigger and eating her. Anzu almost shouted in fear. She heard a voice was waking her up. The voice that she longed to hear yet she didn't want to hear it again. Not in her broken heart state.

"Anzu! Wake up!" the voice was begging her to wake.

Anzu then woke with her eyes widened, she inhale and exhale slowly and looked at the one who was calling her.

"Pharaoh." She muttered when she saw the tri-colored hair with accessories around him.

"Anzu…" Atem locked his amethyst eyes on her blue eyes. She looked around and found her friends and the priests were worried and relieved that she finally awake.

"Where am I?" she asked, more to herself but she knew that she didn't dream. She has discovered. And her friends were seeing her.

"You are in my room, Anzu." The young Pharaoh reassured her as she looked at him with disbelief. 'His room? You gotta be kidding me. So, I was caught when I was running huh? Tch. I really cant win Atem and Yugi.' She looked at Atem and Yugi with a sigh.

"Anzu! Where have you been? We were so worried! You were disappeared for 2 years and you didn't even tell us or email us! And now, look at you! You were in Egypt!" Jounouchi shouted at the girl who gripped tightly on the blanket that covered her.

She knew that was wrong to not tell them the truth, "I…am sorry." She muttered calmly, her bangs covered her eyes. Her friends looked at her and pitied the girl.

"Anzu. Where have you been these 2 years after Atem's left? Is it because your heart went broken and you run away from your life?" Yugi calmly asked the girl, Anzu took the surprised but shook her head signing that she wont tell them. Atem turned his head on Yugi then to Anzu again, 'Its because me she went disappeared?' he thought painfully.

Jounouchi almost screamed at her when Mai smacked his head and yelled at him to not asking any questions to Anzu. Shizuka's tears flowed down and went to hug Anzu who was surprised.

"Anzu… Oh Anzu… We were so worried that… that you might have died." Shizuka sobbed on the brunette chest. Anzu stroked her hair and smiled, "Thank you, Shizuka."

Atem 's heart was joy that his long friend has finally back but he still have his eyes suspicion on her, why she ran from them? Why she didn't want to tell them where she was in 2 years? So many questions that he wanted to ask her.

Then something ringing on her pocket, it was her blue cell-phone. She pushed Shizuka slowly and went to her phone to pick it up. Miki's name was in her screen name but she was hesitant to answer because of her friends and Atem's priests eyeing her. She looked at them, slightly her eyes was asking if she could answer the phone. They nodded and smiled. She then pressed the call button.

"What's wrong?" she plainly asked.

"_Well well well. Praise me again 'cause I have found another clue! Hohoho!"_ Miki laughed with her proud voice. Anzu sweat-dropped, her partner could be so overreact to herself.

"Never ever in my life. Tell me what it is. And for your information, I didn't find any. Darn it. The sun burned my skin and my head was spinning." Anzu groaned painfully and rubbed her head.

"_Oh my dear, just go rest then. Anyway, I found that some citizens told me that aside from seeing the suspicious man they also spotted that the man when to a small alley on the west which I could say it connected to Mehen's house direction." _Miki said with a serious tone.

Anzu's face went serious as she nodded, "Well, we could assume that suspect went directly to Mehen's direction's house. Did they tell you that he went to somewhere near Mehen's house?"

"_No. They said they didn't know it."_

Anzu sighed, "I guess this will take long. How about the code name?" she asked her partner at the end of the phone.

"_I was asking the C'sS to the citizens but they said they didn't know what is that name."_ Miki shrugged.

"Okay then. I will try to find something more again. Hope I don't get this pain in my way."

"_Just take care yourself, okay? Bye!" _Miki hung the phone. Anzu shoved the phone to her pocket and looked at her friends who have this asking faces on them and frowns. She really had done something wrong. She should have not answered the phone and this is a big mistake to her.

'Shit. I ruined it! I was carried away when Miki told the clues! Oh joy!' she thought panicked.

"Anzu.. who is that? What's this sort of things you were talking to your friend? Who is Mehen? What suspect? And what is code name?" Atem demanded on her answers as she took a back and looked down, no respond from her.

"Anzu! Tell us! What are you searching at? We could help you!" Honda said to her, almost shouted at her. The priests were wondered what she was searched at. The Ishtars eyeing her curiously.

Still no respond from her. Atem then looked at his friends, telling them that she has to take some more rest before she told them the whole story. They have to agree to the Pharaoh since Anzu has admitted to someone on the phone that her head was spinning and in pain. They walked away to the door. Anzu sighed and tried to have some sleep before she secretly went out from this room.

"She has fallen asleep." Bakura looked at the girl who has drifted to sleep.

"I think her head really did hurt." Mai crossed her arms.

"But… this is weird. Why she didn't want to tell the story where she has gone in 2 years?" Jounouchi groaned angrily.

"Calm down you midget. She definitely has the reason." Seto glared at Jounouchi who went silence, afraid that Seto will smack him.

"I will talk to her. And you guys, please have some rest." Atem smiled at them as they went out and waved at the Pharaoh.

"Atem really do care Anzu, huh?" Mai playfully said.

"You think so? They might make a cute couple." Yugi chuckled, his childish never left him.

"Well, we must come back to Domino City after the Pharaoh revived." Bakura stepped in.

"And leaving Anzu? I guess not." Jounouchi snorted.

"Then, why don't we take her? Her mother might miss her too." Shizuka said which make a good idea to everyone.

**Atem's room. 5.30 p.m.**

Anzu woke again, feeling freshen after some sleeps she intended to run away from this situation, 'I really am a good actress. So good that I almost blurted my secret.' she thought sarcasm.

'Once I found Miki, I will wreck her neck for calling me in front of Atem and the others.' she tried to walk with her shaky legs but no luck. She tripped down when suddenly someone's arm has caught her before she tripped to the floor, she looked at the colored skin which tanned.

"Uh… Atem.." she stood up and blushed, her face went embarrassed that Atem has caught her from falling.

Atem smirked, "Anzu… Glad you are awake." He helped her and brought her to the couch. 'I can't run. What am I going to do?' Anzu struggled to find a way out.

"Are you okay?" Atem asked.

The brunette looked at him and smiled faintly, "Im fine. Thanks."

He nodded and sat next to her, "Say, you disappeared after I left?" Anzu nodded. "I am sorry…Anzu." Atem bowed his head down which surprised the brunette.

She quickly shook her head, "N..No… Its not your fault, At—Pharaoh! Really!" Atem turned his head to search for her beautiful blue eyes but frowned, "Pharaoh?" he chuckled, "Now I'm not pharaoh anymore. Just call me Atem." Atem laughed, Anzu was grateful that he didn't ask any questions about her.

"Yeah, right." She muttered.

"So, how have you been?" Atem asked her.

"Never been better." She smiled warmly to him making the other self of Yugi flushed a little but hid it. He didn't want Anzu looked at his red embarrassing face.

"Are you willingly to tell where have you been in those years?" Anzu almost choked her throat. She went on silence as her mind struggled to find any excuses. 'Oh man! This is bad! Not that I want to tell him but.. argh!' Anzu tightened her grip on her pants, Atem noticed it and held her hands with his warm and big hands.

Anzu blinked and looked at the former pharaoh. He was trying to reassure the girl. "You are not ready, aren't you?" Anzu nodded.

Atem understood her situation, "Okay then Anzu. Just tell us whenever you are ready to." He smiled to her and shoved her stray hair behind her ear. She blushed madly but tried not to reject or backed away because she liked it.

"Urgh… Atem.. Can I…" she cut off by Atem who put his finger to her lip.

"No Anzu… I don't want you to leave us again. Stay here." Atem brought her head to his chest. Now Anzu definitely went all red, her blood rushing up and her heart beating faster. She could her Atem's heart beat faster too. They stayed there long enough to make the situation more awkward.

'Since when Atem could act protective to his friend?' she asked herself confused by the sudden Atem's bringing her head to his chest. Atem still held Anzu's shoulder protectively, not wanting her to leave him.. alone.

"Atem… I really have to. I have to go back my hotel and take a shower." Anzu bluntly said what she wanted to say although it wasn't totally lie because she has to confirm Miki's clues into her note book. The tri-colored hair chuckled and nodded.

"Alright Anzu. Just take care." He escorted her to the front door, Anzu realized that the scenes of the hall resembled to the hotel she just got. He looked at Atem's room number. 217.

'Oh great. Now I just realized that Atem stayed right next to my room.' She face-palmed herself.

"What's wrong Anzu?" Atem asked with a slight concern eyes.

"Uh… Its nothing. Well then, bye." She pretended to walk away but stopped when suddenly Atem pulled her wrist. Anzu was surprised and turned her head to see the boy with red tomato face.

"Erh… Could you come to join us dinner tonight at 7 p.m.?" he hesitantly asked, Anzu could see a small tint red on his face. She smiled, "Of course. Why not?" Atem then smiled to her and released his grip on her. She walked away from his room, passing her own room.

Atem then took the last glance on her as she disappeared in the right corner. He then went inside and closed the door. Anzu hid in the right wall as she sighed defeated, 'Today was definitely crazy.' she tip toeing her feet not wanting to cause any noisy. She knew that if Atem stayed in this hotel the others might stayed in the next room. She took the key card on her room. 216.

She threw herself on the bed, seeing that Miki hasn't come back, she took a glance on the clock. '6 p.m. huh? I still got some time to think of the hints.' She then pulled her black note and pink pen, writing on the white paper vertically.

'5 days ago.. hm… If I could predict, tonight will be the night the killer went out.' She then shook her head, 'Impossible.' She thought finally. Atem's face flashed on her mind as she widened her eyes.

"Atem…." She muttered.

"I was happy that he finally came back to the future… but… I don't know what my heart is about to say. I don't know. I have closed my heart to any guys so that I wont have those heartbroken anymore." She placed her both hands in clasped on her forehead.

"Please… don't hurt me more than this…" she muttered deeply. After 2 minutes sitting there she decided to have a shower. Taking a cold shower which she believed will clear her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew... Done!<strong>

**Good? Bad? Review!**

**I really need to improve my grammars *sigh***


	6. Killer

**Aw! I thank you guys who read and reviews the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Miki and the plot story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Killer**

"You ask her?" Honda asked the tri-colored hair.

"Yeah. She seemed happy with my invitation. Don't you guys grateful that Anzu could join us dinner, at least." Atem tried to say the last word of 'at least'. They were sitting in the living room of the hotel downstairs. Atem and the priests were now wearing normal clothes rather than their Egyptian clothes. Apparently they were waiting for Anzu to come.

Atem was wearing a black sleeveless shirt revealing his muscular arms, blue pants with his black belt around his waist and black shoes. He didn't wear any gold accessories because those will attract the people so he just wore a black big bracelet on his two hands.

"Yes we do grateful of it, Pharaoh. I thanked you." Ishizu bowed, Atem asked her to lift her head because he was no longer a Pharaoh since he lived in future now.

"So, now we are waiting for her?" Mana asked Atem. He nodded and told them the story after Anzu woke up. Their smile turned to a sly smile which shivered Atem, he regretted that he told them.

"Yeah, I know it. Okay okay…" Anzu came from the entrance door with her cell-phone on her right hand; apparently she was talking to her partner about their researching.

"You better eat something rather than those green chilies! I warn you! You got stomachache for a week after you ate 50 of it for Lord's sake!" Anzu hissed at the phone with her angry tone.

"I wonder if she is calling the same person when she woke up from her pain." Shizuka put her hand on her chin. Otogi nodded, "Well, judging from her tone. I guess it's the same person with a stubborn personality." Honda and Jounouchi chuckled.

"What are green chilies? I thought chilies are red." Mahad asked the Pharaoh who shrugged.

"I think it was green chilies that you could provide in equator's countries. We don't get green chilies in this country."

"And don't work so hard. I know you...well..can't stand in Egypt but..just hold it, okay?" Anzu's tone soften and her eyes grew worried. The gang looked at her and frowned.

"Is the person on the line hate this country?" Marik asked.

"Well, maybe yes maybe no. Why don't we ask her later?" Honda shrugged.

"Yeah… sure… Bye." She pressed off on her phone and sighed. Shoving in her blue cell phone and looked at her friends who were waiting for her. "Oh, hello. Am I late?" she smiled delighted which relieved everyone. She was wearing a pink tanktop with blue jacket around her and white pants hugging her waist. She was wearing her white boots.

"No. In fact you are in time, Anzu." Atem smiled at her with joy on his heart that he could able to see Anzu smiled after those 2 years in Afterlife and blushed at what Anzu's was wearing. Anzu then went to talk to Mai and Shizuka normally like the incident just now never happen.

"Now guys! Lets go!" Jounouchi walked to the restaurant energetically, wanted to taste the foods as quickly as like an impatient dog. Anzu giggled seeing her longed friend, 'He never change, that Jounouchi." Anzu smiled observing her friends. 'Miki wont mind if spending a little time with my friends.' She hoped. Hoped that her partner wont yell at her. She was truly grateful that she went outside the hotel without anyone noticing her. She was doing some strolling though to prevent her friends knew that she lived just besides their rooms. To be honest. Why this happen to her she wondered.

"Hey Anzu." Yugi greeted her.

"Hey Yugi. Its so nice to talk to you again." Anzu smiled at the tri colored hair. Yugi smiled back to her, they went for some chit-chat about 2 years pass. Atem looked at the two best friends who were chatting about themselves in past 2 years smiling that Anzu could open to them.

They went to the tables but because they are about 8 guests from Ancient Egypt, 10 from Domino City and 1 from Japan which Anzu didn't tell them. Total are 19 which they will take 3 tables consisted 6-7 peoples. First table went to Yugi, Atem, Anzu (was being forced to sit with them), Shizuka, Honda, Bakura and Jounouchi. Second table went to Otogi, Mai, Isis, Seto, Ishizu and Shimon, the third table went to Marik, Rishid, Karim, Shada, Mana and Mahad.

Anzu sat on the chair next to Atem, well its not like she wanted to but some fates fell to her maybe. The whole gangs went to talk to each other before the foods arrive and that went to Anzu who talked to the boys happily. She really missed it so much yet she felt guilty that she lied to them about her work now.

'Snap of it Anzu. After the dinner I have to go to work with Miki. By the way, talking about Miki how will she stay without me? Certainly she always went energetic when finding clues and hints but what if she was kidnapped? Oh boy, I don't dare to dream it, at least not my partner.' She thought deeply, closing her eyes and reopened it again.

Atem looked at her with frowned, "Anzu, what's wrong?" his soft tone startled her. Anzu quickly smiled to him and shook her head, "Nothing Atem. I was just thinking what you all will do after this dinner. By the way, can I ask why you and your priests came to the future?"

"Its nothing big. We all were given a second chance to life in the future by the Gods. I was really joy when I finally could meet you, Yugi and the others." Atem smiled to the brunette. Anzu felt his face when hotter when Atem said 'you' which mention her firstly.

Anzu and her friends were in the middle enjoying their meals and seeing Jounouchi and Honda having race eating when Anzu's cell-phone ringing. She took her phone out from her pocket and looked at the display. Miki she thought.

She quickly pressed call button, "Hello?" she excused herself and went far from her table, she didn't want her friends knew this far of secret. So much for being discovered.

_"Anzu! You wouldn't believe what I found on the way to Mehen's house!"_ Miki's voice panicked.

"What? Don't tell me that Mehen was… Oh darn it!" Anzu cursed herself failing to protect Mehen from the killer.

_"Oi! Its not that! Mehen is save! Its another person who… I don't know if its coincidence or not but you better come quick here and help me on investigation. I'm sure you will interest in this one."_ Miki smirked at the end of the phone.

Anzu took a glance on her friends, "Do I really have to?" she asked Miki.

Miki 'hmped' angrily, _"Of course, young Lady! Now come here and help me! It's our job coming to us."_

"Okay okay… Geez… Where is the scene happened?"

_"It's across Mehen's house. The polices have came and there are so many people now."_

"Okay then. I will there in 5 minutes." She pressed off button.

'What should I explain? Sigh. So my prediction was right. But why he didn't kill Mehen instead other people?' she shrugged and went to the table where her friends were.

"Hey uh… look, I'm sorry that I cant stay here long. Its nice to have a dinner with you all." Anzu smiled nervously to her friends which made them frowned and confused.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked, Anzu was about to faint by the question because the fact that she didn't know what to say.

"Somewhere. I just got called by my friend. So then bye!" she sped up her pace when Atem called her she stooped and looked at him, "Yes?"

"Are you going to a dangerous place?" he asked.

Anzu went silence, 'Yes. Quite dangerous for whoever didn't experience it.'

"Then we are going with you. Im not risking my old friend to go to some dangerous places." Atem walked towards her with a smirk while Anzu made her eyes widened disbelief of what Atem had told her. Her friends agreed with him and nodded with confidence.

"Wa—wait… Im fine and you don't have to follow me." She waved her hands in front of her chest signing that she was fine by herself.

"Anzu… Please…" Yugi made a pleading eyes.

"Anzu… " Mai walked towards her. Anzu sighed defeated, "Okay then. Please don't ask anything when we arrive there, got it?" she sighed and groaned. Atem's smirk grew widely and nodded with his priests looked amused on Atem's decision they decided to tag along and if anything dangerous they will protect the young teens.

She turned her heels and ran out from the hotel followed by her friends. 'Oh dear, what should I say to Miki? This is bad.' She thought while running to Mehen's house.

After some runs, she spotted the people surrounding a house across Mehen's house. 'It must be where the scene happened.' Her friends have those quizzical faces when they also spotted the people.

"Hey, what happened there?" Jounouchi asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should check it out." Yugi said.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Bakura spoke up.

"Anzu, you know what's wrong there?" Atem asked her however she didn't buy his question.

Anzu stopped behind the people who murmured about someone being killed. 'What? Someone was died?' Anzu raised her eyebrows up.

"Hey! What's happened?" Honda asked one of the citizens.

"There was someone being killed." The citizens said plainly.

Everyone except Anzu have their eyes widened disbelief. 'Ho, So this was Miki wanted me to know.' She went inside the people to see if Miki was there with the polices, saying 'excuse me' for about 5 times so that they could give her some more spaces to keep her walking in, she tried to not pushing from the others.

"Anzu! Where are you going?" Mai shouted at Anzu but still the woman ignore her friends.

The brunette then saw the body lying on the ground lifeless with blood spread away. The body was being stabbed by a sharp silver knife, with his mouth widened open in fear. It was a guy in mid-40. Anzu looked at him speechless not that she was afraid but pitied at the lifeless body. She looked around and saw Miki who was talking with one of the police.

"Miki!" Anzu approached the girl.

Miki turned her head and saw Anzu walking towards her, "Yo Anzu! Have you seen it?" she implied to the lifeless body. Anzu nodded.

"Wow, sorry. Im sorry, please make the way." Jounouchi and the others were trying to push away the groaned citizens to see what's going on.

The gang gasped when they saw the lifeless body with bloods around. Shizuka quickly turned around and hugged Jounouchi in fear. "Someone has been killed." Ishizu looked pitied on the guy.

Atem, after looking at the corpse, his eyes wandering around to find a certain brunette. Anzu and Miki went toward the corps with polices behind them, their faces went in serious mode as Atem and his friends looked at Anzu in confused.

"Anzu! What are—" Atem was about to say what was she doing when Anzu cut him by putting her finger on her mouth shushing him and the gang.

"The corpse was being found about 7.25 p.m. ago, the citizens told that he was still alive when the knife went to his heart and then died leaving a short message." Miki explained to Anzu who nodded then looked at her watch.

"Now its 7.40 p.m. So he was died after 7.25 p.m.? Hm.. so he has died about 15 or 20 minutes. Was there any evidences around when the killer come?" Anzu asked her.

"Yes there was. They saw the killer was wearing a brown cloak with hood so they didn't recognize his face. And we found the weapon stabbed his heart and it stopped after it went cut down all the systems. Anyway the victim has wrote a dying message just over there." Miki pointed to the ground next of the corps. It was written 'C'sS'.

"Oh joy!" Anzu spoke sarcastically.

"Hey, what are they talking about?" Jounouchi frowned seeing Anzu talking with the girl.

"I don't know. But they seemed looked really like a detective or police. Could it be she is…" Yugi gasped.

Atem still locked his amethyst on Anzu who talked to Miki with a serious face. 'Hm… Is this what you been hiding to us, Anzu?' he thought solemnly.

"And the knife... It was strange. It was stabbed horizontally. Usually it was vertical, wasn't it?" Miki pointed to the knife. "Unless the killer got a special training of become an assassin since stabbing horizontally isn't quite trendy style killing these days."

Anzu knew that longed after she saw the body, "Yes I knew it. Apparently they were fighting when the killer brought the knife out. But, is this connected to Mehen and Mary?" Anzu crossed her arms, pondered about how the connection came.

"We should check the house too. I think we could get some clues." Anzu nodded and went to the house. They asked the permission to check the house with the polices who in charged in sealing the house. "Anzu wait!" Yugi shouted at the girl who turned to face the boy.

"Yes?"

"Are you… Could it be that you…" Yugi was about to say that she was a detective but Anzu just smirked and cut him.

"No. Im not what you think of. Im just here to help my friend." She pointed to Miki who widened her eyes unbelief and sent you-brought-them-here face.

They didn't move when Anzu went inside the house with her friend, "Yugi… What are you going to say?" Bakura asked him with a confused face.

"I don't know but I thought she was a detective. Maybe its just my imagination.."

'Detective..huh?' Atem still locked his gaze on Anzu who walked inside the house with a suspicious raven hair girl.

"They seriously are weird huh?" Jounouchi crossed his hand.

"They might hiding something on us." Marik said.

"But, I believe Anzu! Maybe she has a reason to hide something on us!" Shizuka stubbornly said.

"Yes I know, sister. But in the mean time we have to keep an eye on them.." Jounouchi said softly to his sister.

"Don't worry, Shizuka. She will tell us one day." Mai soothed the girl.

Shizuka nodded, holding her tears from her brown eyes. "Now what?" Priest Seto asked.

"We wait..." Atem said much to surprise the gang, "Yugi, why don't you explain to us what is a detective?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review guys! I welcome any comments, criticizes, suggestions, anything!<strong>

**Thanks for reading my story!**


	7. On Act

**Ah man! I'm so poor reviews...oh well, I will make this one better! I hope I could get many reviews! Anyway, this is the next chapter and I'm sorry if I slow update due to exams! And I'm working on my other story...**

**So, I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**On Act**

Yugi and the present gang almost felt down anime classic version and sweat-dropped at the sudden question however he explained what a detective to Atem is in an understanding significance. Detective is a person who solved mystery cases such like this murder scenes. Atem widened his eyes, he never heard any some sort call detective because he only focused on Duel Monster here and Duel Monster that.

"So, detective is a very intelligence person?" Atem asked with his priests who looked curious about detective topic.

"Yeah. Their IQs are above average and they always use logical brain to think and didn't believe magic and fairy tale because it's not make a sense and not logic." Honda explained.

"Reminds me of Kaiba. That's why he hated fairy tale and magic things although some of them are real like Atem's Millennium Puzzle and the rest Millenniums." Jounouchi snorted and crossed his arms.

"Well, so if Anzu isn't the detective, the girl with dark black hair with her must be the detective. She looked the same age as Yugi and the others but her intelligence maybe above the average." Mai smirked. Little did they know that Miki got the same brain and same IQ as them but the slight difference was because Miki was good in investigation and making hypothesis.

"Yeah I thought so too." Atem nodded, 'This isn't right. I was sure that I felt on Anzu presents that she have this logical working brain when she and that girl examined the body. Her face looked serious.' Little did he know too that Anzu was good examining corps and looking for clues, it was just today she got a real bad to find none clues.

"Wow! There are so many interesting things in the future!" Mana clasped her hands excitedly.

Mahad shushed the girl before the citizens stared at them confusedly about why the girl was talking about the future.

* * *

><p>"Say WHAT!" Miki shouted at Anzu who winced and rubbed her ear.<p>

"Ouch! That hurt! Hey! Im trying here… I was almost got caught and don't worry I haven't said a thing about me being detective to them." Apparently Anzu had told Miki the whole story and Miki replied it with a shout and anger at her face.

Miki sighed, her face still filled with anger, "Oh my Lord… Why you have to seek problems with them? I told you not to approach them, didn't I?" she put her hands on her hips. They were inside the house so Atem and the others wont hear them unless their voices were to loud to be heard.

"I have dodged them already! When I was in the restaurant I passed them but when I was walking I saw Yugi and Atem were searching me! So I ran away but tripped and I felt black on my vision!" Anzu tried to explain to Miki before she went berserk. Miki would throw her out if her second personality went out.

The raven girl sighed and calmed herself, "Okay, so what's your plan?"

Anzu quirked an eyebrow, "I got none plan." she said simply.

Miki smacked her forehead lightly, "Oh God...Just let them be huh?"

"Hell no. You will be the detective and I will be your helper. Got that?"

"Fine with me. But don't loud out my name in front of them. I hate them knowing my name." Miki huffed and groaned.

Anzu nodded and looked around the house, it was a plain simple small house with a simple decoration and furniture. The door where they went in connected to the living room which has a brown simple sofa, a simple lamp, 2 bookcases, a blue carpet on it and a small television.

Miki looked at the dining room, a simple dining room she thought. With a medium-sized table and 3 chairs filled with empty plates and a single apple.

Anzu went upstairs, 3 rooms and she checked on the first room near the stair. It was a bedroom. A single medium sized bed with brown colored blanket covered the bed, beside the bed a window connected to the outside. Anzu looked around and spotted a single notebook. She drew out her white gloves and pick up the book. She opened and read it. 'It was a diary? Belong to Maoh. It was the victim's name.' She flipped to another page which seemed a normal diary for a man.

Her eyes stopped on the page, it was 25 July 2005,Sunday.

_Oh no. Today I got that feeling again. It was these 2 days I got a bad feeling. Feeling that I will be killed. Feeling that someone watching through me in the shadows. I heard someone was being killed by C'sS . Another victim huh? As long as I heard it was 3__rd__ victims. Will I be the next one?_

"What the heck?" Anzu couldn't believe her eyes. "C'sS has killed 3 and now 4? Wait. It was 3 years ago. Is it impossible that C'sS has killed more than 3 in 3 years? I gotta inform Miki." Anzu took the book out and went down stairs.

Miki investigated the kitchen and found an old looking weird knife. It was the same knife that stabbed the victim's heart but this is gold color, the one stabbed the victim's was silver color. 'Whats this supposed to be mean?' She grabbed her white gloves and wore it. She took the knife out and observed it more. Miki heard Anzu called her saying that she found something interesting on the way she went investigated victim's room.

"Look, it's a diary I found. Read this." Anzu pointed to the page where she read the C'sS.

Miki read it and widened her eyes, "Whats this mean? C'sS has killed many people? But I asked the citizens no one know!" she exclaimed slightly annoyed with this C'sS trying to play along them.

"I don't know Miki but we must investigate more on this diary." Miki nodded.

"As expected of Master finding clues, you really find a worth clues Anzu!" Anzu scoffed.

"But I'm in bad luck today... I didn't even got a clue! Damn!"

"Greatly sorry about that." Miki smirked winningly.

"Thank you, Miss Yamamoto." The brunette saracastically said. "We will contact Takeshi on searching more information on the internet. He really superb in that thing."

Miki crossed her arms, "Okay. I have investigated the kitchen. I found this." Miki showed the knife to Anzu. The brunette eyes narrowed and widened in fear, "Is this the same knife I have in my thought? The knife has the same look with the one stabbed on victim's heart but different color." Anzu examined it.

"Looks like we have some plenty days to stay." The black hair female grunted.

"Now Miki. Its our job." Anzu put her hand on Miki's shoulder who sighed and nodded weakly.

"Yeah, and we have to investigate more in this house. We should come again tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"I hate to wait! Lets just get in there and help them!" Jounouchi was about to cross the line of the yellow cross but Yugi and Honda quickly grabbed him.<p>

"Wait Jou! We cant get inside without permission!" Honda said.

"Yeah Jou! You need to calm down." Yugi calmed him.

Atem agreed with the blonde, he was irritated waiting in behind the line and stood nothing. Seto looked at his former Pharaoh with a smirk.

"Pharaoh, you seemed so eager to get there."

"I am, Seto. But I cant do anything with the polices." Atem grumbled.

"Well, we could just talk to them that we are friends of those girls." Rishid said.

"That is a good idea, Rishid." Marik beamed.

"But shouldn't we just wait them? Because we are not a professional what so called- detective." Karim crossed his arms.

"But we could help them! I watched some detective films. And their job was to find clues and hints that the murder or the victim left." Shizuka insisted.

"But we are just being nuisance there." Otogi spoke matter of fact.

Silence.

It was true that they will just get in their ways if they helped the two young girls inside. But their bodies couldn't stood there and doing nothing.

"Very well then, we just have to get in and help them." Mai crossed the line and went to police. The others followed her bravery to cross the line.

"Excuse me, Sir. Could we get in the house?" Mai asked with seductive way, which making Jounouchi glared at Mai.

"And what's your business to get in?" he asked, glaring down to the kids.

"We are those two girls' friends and we intended to help them." Atem spoke out, not wanting to lose the chance.

The police shook his head signing 'no', "Look here kids, although you intended to help them, but they have ordered us not to allow anyone entered for the safety."

"But—" Bakura was about to say something when Anzu and Miki went out from the house.

"What's going on here?" Anzu asked with a frown on her face as well as Miki who stared at them.

Jou laughed nervously, "Hehehe… Hey Anzu. We thought we could get in there and help you."

Anzu raised an eyebrow, "Its so nice of you but we could handle it by ourselves, right?" Anzu turned her blue eyes to Miki who nodded solemnly. Not bothering to look their face, the raven hair girl went out without saying anything with expressionless face. She headed toward the hotel with a serious face as the citizens gazed toward her with a gulp.

Marik glanced at her, slightly felt his heart sparked seeing her face. 'What's this?' he asked himself. He looked at the almost-disappear-to-street girl, slowly her appearance faded as he was wondering, 'Will I meet her again?'

Everyone looked at her with a confused face, "What's wrong with her?" Atem asked.

Anzu darted her head and shook vigorously, "Nothing. Nothing. She just in her bad mood. I have finished my help to her today so Im going back to the hotel."

She was about to walk away when her friends stopped her much to surprise the brunette, Atem's hand was grabbing her wrist, she turned to see the amethyst's eyes glowed worriedly.

"What's wrong guys?" she asked.

"Erh… well Anzu… tomorrow we will head back to Domino City. We were just curious that… if you want to join us back… to home… to your home and your mother?" Atem tried to make the words but she found that he was blushed and trying to hide his blush.

Yugi nodded, Mai was convincing her to head back home together with them. 'Oh no. How am I going to refuse them?'

"Im sorry guys. I can't. You see, I have to stay here for quite some days after my friend found the killer." Anzu's face went darken, she was holding the tears that was about to wet her cheek.

"Why?" was only the former Pharaoh could say.

"I have to help my friend. She is friend and friends have to help each other." She lifted up her head and smiled to them who gasped.

"Im sorry I couldn't go back with you guys. Im truly sorry!" she ran away from them, from the crowds of the Egyptians and headed to the hotel where Miki has waited for her.

Atem and co. were just stood there without saying anything. The crowds were murmuring about what happen or something wrong with the girl or whatever they have seen. Marik shook his head unbelief, 'This is complicated.' He thought.

"She still has those Friendship bond to her friends." Mai grinned weakly. They nodded, agreed with the female blond.

"But what should we do, now? Forcing her to come with us or leaving her here?" Honda asked with Shizuka leaning to him, Jounouchi seemed didn't bother at it because he have seen them together for a quite long time.

Atem smirked, "No… But there is still another way."

"Are you thinking what Im thinking, Atem?" Yugi smiled at him with Atem nodded. Everyone looked at them curiously. Atem then looked at his friends and priests curious faces.

"We will help her and stay here until she finished helping her friend." Everyone smiled on him and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>The situation become more intense here... Did Atem really mean his word of staying a little while until Anzu and Miki finished their job? And on top of that Marik has a feeling on Miki? What the- Anyway, Anzu and Miki found the clues! Will it lead them to the killer?<strong>

**Find it on next chapter !**

**Sincerely,**

**~NadiaMiki**

**Review please! I really need some comments, critics, even suggestion! Thank you! **


	8. Need Help?

**Disclaimer: No. Don't own any of its character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Need Help?**

"Ah! That was the biggest drama I have ever played!" Miki squealed lightly with a grin plastered on her face.

"Ha! Your theme as Mysterious Aura couldn't be parted." Anzu responded her by glaring at Miki.

Miki stared at her, "And your theme as Friendship Aura couldn't be parted." Miki spat her sarcastically. Anzu and Miki were in their room talking and deciding not to get out from the room until dawn later because they knew that Atem and the others still out there. And if they found out the girls stayed here no guarantee that they will save from their disturbance.

"Seriously, I cant believe that they stayed here. Besides us? Oh My Lord! This is gotta be joke! And Atem was revived? Its not logic!" Miki grunted.

"Logic or not it's a reality, Miki. And tomorrow they will head back to Domino City and so we will relief for the time being." Anzu said with her head rested on her right palm. She crossed her legs on the bed and put his hand on her leg.

"I guess so. Anyway who will go to Mehen's house tomorrow? We promised Mary that we will help them shopping."

"Since you had done a hard work today, I will go tomorrow. You have to take some rest." Anzu volunteered.

"Are you serious?" She asked with a concern face.

Anzu nodded, "Yes Miki. And don't dare you eat green chilies behind me and stay out from Atem and the others." She warned her sternly.

"As you wish then." Miki shrugged and headed to her bed, trying to sleep as fast as she can.

Anzu could hear the murmured outside their room. Atem and her friends.

She sighed. 'They will head back to Domino City tomorrow. Well, might be the last I saw them tonight. I pray for your healthiest, guys. Jounouchi, Honda, Shizuka, Bakura, Yugi, Ishizu-san, Marik, Rishid-san, the priests and Atem.'

Anzu threw herself on the pillow and drifted to her soundless sleep. Dreaming that someday she could tell her true feeling to Atem or maybe not…

The next day has come, birds chirped happily and noisy ringing rang at Miki and Anzu's room. The alarm clock had been set by Anzu so that she could wake earlier than her friends. She has promised that she would do the shopping though.

Anzu woke with a moaned and groaned at the noisy sound. She clicked it and it went off. She saw Miki was still sleeping soundless on her bed. 'She must really exhaust after yesterday.' The brunette sighed and glanced at the clock, '6 am.'

'Well I should get shower and get ready.' She went to the bathroom, washing her face and took the shower.

After some minutes she got changed into a comfy white T-Shirt with collar, with her short black pants and her brown boots. She combed her hair, took her blue-cell phone and her important black note book, she opened the door. Peeking out side, nobody. She quickly closed her room's door slowly and walk towards the lift.

'Thanks heaven they haven't woken up.' She walked out from the hotel and headed her way to Mehen's and Mary's house.

Slowly knocked the door, she was greeted by Mary's warm smile, "I promised you that I will go shopping your things." Anzu smiled reassuring. Mary nodded and gave her the list of what she should buy and she didn't forget to give the money to Anzu. Mary smiled to Anzu and saying to take care of herself.

The brunette couldn't help but grinned at the woman, she waved her hand and headed to the market. Hoping that she could make it fast.

"Let see, it was written:

3 cucumbers

Meat with 2 kg

8 eggs.

1 pepper

2 medium-sized sacks of sugar

3 potatoes

4 tomatoes

2 fresh celeries

5 apples

4 oranges" Anzu muttered while looking at the paper. She made her walk to the vegetables shop to buy the things. The girl about 16 years old who worked there smiled to her and asked what she would buy. Anzu told her the things and she nodded with a grin on her face. After a few minutes the girl came to her with the things she wanted. Anzu smiled and paid the vegetables with Mary's money.

The girl smiled at her and bowed, "Come again, Miss." Anzu waved at her and walked herself out.

Now she got, cucumbers, eggs, celeries, potatoes, tomatoes and pepper. Now she have to go to another shop to buy the rest thing. Anzu humming a tone with the bag on her left hand, eyes observing the citizens and the shops when her should was being tapped, she squeaked out. She turned to see the one who tapped her, widened her eyes disbelief she saw the tanned guy with tri-colored hair, black, red, and yellow.

Atem.

He chuckled and saw the girl pouted, "You scared the hell out me, pharaoh."

Atem smiled at Anzu, "I'm sorry Anzu. You looked like having fun while so shopping so I can't help to greet you." Anzu widened her eyes, 'Did he spy me since I went out?'

"Since when are you spying at me, pharaoh?" Anzu crossed her arms, demanding the answer from the former pharaoh.

"Since I saw you in the vegetable's shop. I was surprised that you were shopping there. Mind if I ask why are you shopping?" Atem's eyes went softened to her which made the brunette's face redder and looked away.

"I—I was helping my friend." She bluntly said, looking away from the bright beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Oh? Is it one of your 'job' too?" Atem smirked.

Anzu gazed back at Atem, "Yeah, maybe." She turned her heels to walk away from the pharaoh, "Go back, Atem. Today you will go back to Domino City, am I right? So I have no intention to see you all go even we have just reunited." she said with a cracked voice. Tears almost flowed down but she held it. No way will she cry in front of the former pharaoh, her crush, which will only show him she was a weak girl.

"Anzu…" his voice softened as he quickly grabbed Anzu wrist. His yellow's bangs covered his eyes when Anzu turned with a surprised face. She couldn't say anything with this awkward. She regretted that she said that. Darn it.

"I'm sorry Atem… I shouldn't say that after all you have revived and you will stay with Yugi and the others and I… I couldn't stay with you because.. I have to help my friend… and I hope you have a great time in Domino City with Yugi and the others. Its really disappointing that I can't…." she was stopped by Atem's finger.

Atem shook his head, "That's enough Anzu. It's pain to hear it… Yugi and the others will sad if they hear this… Anzu…" the fact that what was Anzu told him was really hurting him. He couldn't believe that she was this hurt.

"Atem…" her bright blue eyes gazed to his violet eyes as they went their own world of eternity. Anzu then snapped, 'Oh yes, he just wanted to comfort me. He will go today…yeah… he and the others will go back to Domino City and if I went to say good-bye it will be pain enough for my hurt. I have to do this then…'

"Let go of me." Anzu removed his hand from her wrist, Atem took the surprised and looked at the girl. He was shocked when the rain tears flowed down from her bright eyes. She was crying because him. "Anzu… I… why you cry?" he tried to ask the girl but Anzu shook stepped away and ran from his sight.

Atem couldn't chase her because he knew that it will make the brunette hurt more. 'What have I done?' Atem clenched his fist and gritted his teeth angrily. Anger at himself for making Anzu cried. He decided to go back to the hotel and discussed with his friends. He thought that sharing this with Yugi and the others will make him calmer and think a way to apologize.

Miki woke up from her nice and warm sleep. She really grateful Anzu has given her a day off after hunting the clues. She yawned and straightened her body, took herself to the bathroom.

"Ah! Its nice shower I got!" she said after some minutes washing herself, she didn't take any shower since yesterday though. Gross enough for a girl but she have been trained on surviving life without taking a shower about 3 days and 2 nights in the scary mountain so not taking a bath for a day wasn't going to kill her.

Miki wore her pride inner dark blue shirt covered by a long yellow sleeveless (resembled to Kaiba's white coat except its long behind her waist.), white pants with streaky yellow-orange and dark blue shoes-like with white line. She didn't forget to put her dark blue watch. She glanced on the watch, "9 am huh? I guess I could go out but first I need to confirm if Yugi and the others aren't out there."

She went to the door and jerked her ear, she didn't hear anything. "Save." She sighed relieved, opened her door she saw nothing. She took the key out and locked it, walking casually to the lift.

"Jounouchi Katsuya! If you don't stop eating so glutton I swear I will go nuts!" Mai hissed out.

"What's with you? Suddenly care much about me?" Jou playfully tongued out, Honda laughed and Bakura sweat-dropped.

"Okay! That's enough! I don't care with you!" Mai humphed, Shizuka quickly calm the female blonde telling her that her brother didn't mean to.

"Jounouchi! Stop it." Yugi said to the male blonde.

"Yeah Jounouchi, at least hear what she said." Otogi smiled nervously.

"What? Im not the one who pulled the trigger!"

"Yes you are." Honda, Bakura, Yugi, Otogi and Shizuka muttered.

"Its really lively here." Isis commented. The priests were sitting with the Ishtars, keeping an eye on Yugi and the others. Atem has told them to protect them if something happen, he went out to take some fresh air. Seto was about to accompanied him but he refused.

"Well, its so fun!" Mana squealed.

"So, we are not going to Domino City today?" Mahad asked while sipping his coffee.

"No Mahad-san. We have agreed to help Anzu-san and her friend." Rishid answered him.

"By the way, we didn't get her name though. I was curious enough to know." Marik shrugged.

"Why? Are you interested with the girl?" Mana narrowed her eyes playfully.

Marik choked and quickly shook his head, "Of course not, magician. Its not polite if we called her 'girl' or 'hey'." He made an excused.

"Marik got the point. I could sense a mysterious aura on her. She seemed didn't like to interact with others." Shada said.

"Like she was avoiding us yesterday." Karim said.

Miki walked to the restaurant without recognizing Yugi and the others were there. She still walked casually, apparently her mind wasn't with her body. She sighed and pondered, 'Oh great, some days I got in Egypt. I have to do this job quickly and get back to Japan.' she didn't even bother to look around as she sat on the empty chair with empty table.

She rested her chin on her hand and sighed again. 'Im not hungry. But what should I do?' she sighed again. 'Looking for clues? You gotta be kidding me.' She laughed sarcastically in her thought.

"Hey, look there! Is she the yesterday girl?" Mana pointed to a girl with an empty gaze and sighing.

The priests and the Ishtars looked at Mana's pointing. They were surprised to find Miki Yamamoto were sitting there. With a sigh and empty gaze.

"Yeah. It looks like her." Mahad muttered.

"Then, what are we waiting? Let's approach her." Marik energetically asked them.

"Wait. What if she ran away from us again?" Ishizu stopped her brother.

"Then we will handle it. Don't worry about it." Karim smiled pointing himself and Shada.

"Okay, lets go."Marik said and approached the girl.

Miki sighed again, 'I miss mother, father and big brother. I wondered if there are just fine.' She tapped her finger idly while resting her chin on her palm.

"Hey there." Miki jumped, turning her head to where the voice come she looked surprised to see the Ishtars and some priests came to her. 'Oh joyful. I just made a great mistake. Really great.' She sarcastically thought. She glared at them without saying a word.

Marik was nervous because of her glare, he never talk to a scary-looking girl. "Are you Anzu-san friend?" Ishizu asked.

Miki nodded with her cold eyes not even saying a word to them. "Then, could you tell us your name and what relation you have with Anzu-san?" Rishid tried to make his voice not too demand.

'Oh no. This is bad.' Miki didn't answer them.

"Answer us, woman!" Seto impatiently said.

Miki didn't scare instead she kept glaring and more fierce on Seto, its like she gave a go-away-and-shut-up glare. She sighed and shrugged. She stood up and was about to walk away when Karim and Shada blocked her way.

"You are not going anyway, Lady." Karim stared her.

"Now answer us." Shada demanded her.

Miki then sighed again, "Quit it, will you? I'm tired. Now let me through." She finally spoke much to surprise them, her deep voice signing them that she really have confused mind. 'I really have to go away from here. All of a sudden my head spinning and I could feel that my body was hot.'

"At least tell us your name!" Marik shouted.

Miki took a glance on Marik, "And what purpose you wanna know my name, dear Marik Ishtar?" Miki stared at him with a little panted and sweats.

They gasped, why this girl knew Marik's name? "Why did you know my name?" Marik asked with a surprised and eying the girl, 'She looked sick. Why her face looked red and sweating a lot?'

She shrugged, "It wasn't so difficult, though. Anzu had told me some stories of you all. Now let me through. I have to go." She demanded while glared at Karim and Shada. The two priests look at Marik who nodded.

Karim and Shada made a way to her as she walked casually and sighed again, "She sighed too many. Is that signing she really has a headache?" Mana asked with a worry tone, worried that the girl will soon faint.

"I guess so. She really isn't an open person." Rishid said.

Miki touched her head with her vision went blurry, "Oh no." she muttered. Her legs wobbled and ready to faint in any time. Marik observed the girl and gasped. He ran to the girl who fainted on his strong tanned arm.

"Marik! What's wrong?" Ishizu quickly darted to her brother. She looked at Miki whose face went pale. Rishid touched Miki's forehead and gasped.

"She has a fever…" was all he could say.

"Lets bring her to my room." Marik carried her with a bridal style and headed to his room, Rishid, Ishizu, Mana, Karim and Shada went with them while Mahad and Seto went to tell Yugi and his friends. The two priests will inform Atem and told him that Atem should find Anzu that her friend went sick.

Miki panted heavily, her face burned and her body was hot, "Im sorry… Im sorry.." she muttered under her unconsciousness.

Marik took a glance on the raven hair girl, "Don't say that, girl. You will better in the time being." he mumbled softly.

'Ah damn it, I said sorry again huh? I don't believe this Egyptian carry me all the way! Where is your reputation?' she tensed her jaw in irritation.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? Please review to express your feeling after reading it. Every of your reviews I will take it no matter what so don't hold back.<strong>


End file.
